i'm your angel
by flarey phoenix
Summary: i was getting annoyed with the original author not putting another chappie on his version so i made one for myself TELENT SHOW YAY please read and review
1. the signups and practise

I'm your angel

Chapter1

It was the annual talent show that was held every month and people were signing up their names

"Sam you can't be serious you hate public things" said tucker

"Let her do it if she wants too tucker" said Danny

"thank you danny I will" said Sam

"what are you doing anyway sam" asked danny

"I'm going to sing" she answered putting her name down

"wow we need news cameras the girl known as Sam Manson is going to sing for the first time ever in public" said danny imitating a news reporter

"why don't you sign up and help me then"

"I can't sing" said danny nervously (lets pretend in this one he actually can)

"hey loser why'd you sign up, what's your talent" said paulina

"leave her alone paulina she can sign up if she wants too there isn't a rule" said danny

"I know but what are you going to do" she said cockily

"I'm-"

"we're doing a duet" he said winking at sam to follow the lead

"yeah we are now if you don't mind you skanky popularity is crowding me please leave, or else" said sam dangerously

"fine but we will win that contest you two can't sing" she said walking off

"oh that's what she thinks" said danny angrily

"danny you don't have to do this, wait I thought you said you can't sing"

"yeah about that I can sing I just don't sing in public" he laughed nervously

"well looks like we need extra news crews" she said smiling

"hey dudes what are you going to sing"

"we'll figure that out tonight, I had thought of one but I don't think danny would want to sing it"

"well what was it"

"I'm your angle by celine dion and R. Kelly"

"hey I actually like that one" _'this is my chance' _he thought to himself

"ok then we must practise after school at my house in the recording studio"

"you have a recording studio"

"yeah it's through a door in my closet"

"you have a door in your closet how many rooms do you have in your house" said tucker amazed

"don't know, never really counted them" she said shrugging her shoulders

"well it's settled then we are singing I'm your angel by celine dion and R. Kelly and practising after school but first" said danny signing up his name

"good idea danny" said Sam smiling

**after school at Sam's house(**mansion)

"so where's that recording studio again"

"in here" said sam leading him into the room

"whoa this is one big room" he said amazed at the sight of the size of the room

"we have bigger ones this is actually the smallest in the house"

"it is, I wonder which is the biggest" he said surprised

"well the biggest room in this house that I've seen so far is the attic but my mum says there's and even bigger one in the house somewhere but I've never seen it before"

"cool now lets get to practising this thing" and they started

**2 hours later **

they had finished after a really fun time and had practised all they needed too

"you actually can sing it's amazing" said sam

"hey your not so bad yourself"

"so bad" said sam with her hands on her hips

"ok great singer" he said putting his hands in front of his face

"come on ghost boy lets get something to eat before we starve" she said pulling him though the closet and down stairs

"so what do you want" she asked

"don't know"

"do you want some fries"

"ok"

"one minute" and she took out her phone and dialled a number

"hi yeah I want a large order of fries and a coke please, thanks" and she put it down

"your ordering it how long will it-" and the door bell rang "well that was fast" he said as she went to open the door and then she came back with the fries and a coke

"here you go" and she gave them to him, the fries were gone in a matter of seconds

"well that was nice what do you want to do now"

"erm how about we go watch a movie downstairs if you want"

"ok then what do you want to watch"

"we'll find out when we get down there" and she walked out being followed by danny down to the movie theatre in her basement "ok what to watch"

"how about something scary like the ring or something" (he knew it made her cling to him)

"ok but you know I get scared"

"I know"

"fine" and she put it in and it came on, sam had been clinging to him like when he does a freefall with her in his arms in mid air, for half the film, by the end it was late and she had fallen asleep

"Sam, Sam wake up Sam" he said nudging her by she didn't wake up she was fast asleep and was staying like that till the next day and she had hold of danny so he couldn't move

"perfect" he said sarcastically and took out his phone and dialled him mum and she answered

"hello"

"him mum it's me danny"

"hi honey what is it"

"can I stay over sam's house please"

"why honey"

"well we were watching a scary movie and she had hold of my arm cause it was that scary and she fell asleep and I can't wake her up so I can't go anywhere"

"ok honey you can" she said laughing down the phone

"it's not funny" he said blushing

"yes it is" she said putting down the phone and he sat back down and fell asleep next to her.

**So sweet I know and this is someone else's idea I just re wrote it and I was sick of waiting for them to put in another chapter so I decided to make one like it**

SAM: you copycat

BLACKGEM: I am not

DANNY: yes you are but I liked the ending

BLACKGEM: I knew you would

SAM: what did you just say

DANNY: nothing

BLACKGEM: on with the next chapter and he said he liked the end to that chapter

DANNY: oh thanks

BLACKGEM: your welcome


	2. the show

Chapter2

Sam woke up the next morning to a pair of blue eyes

"Whoa" she said falling of the chair blushing "you scared me why didn't you go home" she asked

"Well you had hold of my arm and I couldn't move" he said smiling

"Ohhhhhhh sorry, hey it's the talent show today come on hurry up or we'll be late"

"Fine" and he got up and she ran upstairs and got her bag and came back down

"Go ghost come on we have five minutes" she said quickly

"ok IMP-GOING-GHOST" he shouted and transformed then he picked her up and flew them to school, it took them three minutes to get there to bad when they did paulina saw sam with the ghost boy

"hey loser get away from him" said paulina walking up to them

"why don't you make me" said sam still standing next to him

"ghost boy why are you carrying that loser"

"well he just happened to save me from a ghost attack and I asked him to take me to school before I was late and he was nice enough to do so"

"why didn't you let her die"

"leave her alone" he said his hands now glowing as sam ran off crying "SAM WAIT" he shouted flying after her

"what's she got that I don't" she said walking off, as he caught up to sam he grabbed her

"sam stop don't listen to her she's just shallow little witch just like you always said"

"but she's right maybe I should just die not even my parents care about me"

"come on sam I happen to know someone who cares about you more than you can imagine"

"who"

"I'll tell you later but for now lets get you back to school" and he picked her back up and took her to the school and into Mr Lancers class still in ghost mode he walked in with her and went up to Mr Lancer

"erm Mr Lancer isn't it, well Sam is late because of a little ghost attack luckily I was flying over or she wouldn't be here at all and danny asked me to tell you that he had to run back home because he for got his bag"

"f-fine y-you can g-go now"

"well bye then" and he left, just as he left danny came in

"sorry I'm late sir I-"

"I know danny, phantom told me you left your bag at home"

"remind me to thank him later then" and he sat down next to Sam and tucker

"dude what was the real reason"

"it doesn't matter" said sam before danny could tell him and then the speaker phone came on

"will all students please report to the auditorium for the talent show and all participants please go back stage" and it went off as everyone shot out the class as danny and sam went to the auditorium and backstage to be greeted by dash and paulina

"What's your talent being a shallow snob, because I don't think that's a talent for you I think that just comes naturally" said sam

"no, but it will beat your act" she said walking off

"danny how many people are here" and he looked through the curtains

"the whole school" he said nervously, meanwhile tucker was in the audience just dying to see his two friend sing a love song with each other then Mr Lancer went on to the stage and walked up to the podium

"hello students our first act will be paulina Sanchez and dash Baxter " and she came out and did a stupid cheer about her life with dash running round her

"our next act will be star astra doing baton throwing" and she came out doing flips and other things while throwing the batons which got a lot of claps unlike the first one the acts went by most good but a lot were just plain dumb

"our final act is two people who hate being called lovebirds miss Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton and they will be, singing" he said smiling at the looks on the two teens faces from the curtains and they walked on stage greeted by a big applaud from everyone, as the music came on Sam took the mic in her hand and began to sing

**(Sam)**

_no mountains to high for you to climb_

_all you have to do, is have some kind of faith, oh yeah _

_no rivers to wide for you to make it cross_

_all you have to do is believe it when you prey_

**(danny)**

_and then you will se the morning will come _

_and everyday will be bright as the sun _

_so all of your fears cast them on me _

_I just want you to see_

**(both)**

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be you're shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear you voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone I'm here _

_No matter how far you from here_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

**(sam)**

_I'm you're angel_

**(danny)**

_I saw your tear drops and I heard you cry_

_All you need is time _

_Seek me and you shall find_

_You have everything and your still lonely_

_It don't have to be this way _

_Let me show you a better day_

**(sam)**

_and then you will see the morning will come_

_and all of you're days will be bright as the sun_

_so all of you're fears just cast them on me _

_how can I make you see_

**(both)**

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be you're shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear you voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone I'm here _

_No matter how far you I'm here_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

**(Danny)**

_I'm your angel_

**(Danny)**

_And when its time to face the storm _

**(Sam)**

_I'll be right by you're side_

**(Danny)**

_Your grace will keep us safe and warm_

**(Sam)**

_I know we will survive _

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near_

_Don't you dare give up the fight put your trust beyond the skies_

**(both)**

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be you're shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear you voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone I'm here _

_No matter how far you from here_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be you're shoulder when you cry _

_I'll hear you voices when you call me _

_I am your angel _

_And when all hope is gone I'm here _

At the end they descended into a low note and finished with everyone on their feet clapping and whistling a few flowers were thrown onto the stage as well and Sam was wondering where the heck someone would get some flowers from as she picked them up and walked off the stage with danny to be greeted by everyone that had preformed before them clapping except paulina and dash who walked over to the two singers

"what was so good about that"

"well paulina for one it was brilliant unlike yours what was about you as always" said Valerie who had done martial arts and flips on the stage

"what was bad about ours it was great"

"only because it was about you nobody else liked it"

"what ever" and she walked off but dash stayed

"good job Fenton your not half bad, don't tell paulina I said that" and he ran off as the microphone was being spoke into

"ladies and gentlemen I think we have our winners, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton" said Mr Lancer as they ran onto the stage and took the trophy from Mr Lancer and held it up together smiling as everyone was clapping but one person was to astonished to do anything he didn't even get blackmail photos with his PDA like he was going too until his brain caught up with everything and he started clapping as well but he did get a blackmailing video of it all which he was going to put on his recent website for all the blackmailing material he got from his two friends, and they walked of the stage

**at Sam's house**

"I just remembered you said you'd tell me who cared about me after the talent show so spill who does" said Sam (tucker isn't there, phew)

"erm I well can't tell you he'll kill me"

"why"

"well I erm don't know that's it you'll kill me"

"why would I kill you"

"because I, well erm-"

"SPILL NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU" she shouted

"fine, fine I'll give you clues, you've known him since you were five he is selfless and he helps people"

"well that leaves one person"

"who"

"you" she said smiling then she clicked "y-you do"

"she gets it" he said with his hands in the air

"b-but w-why"

"well I do I always have why do you think I sang that song with you besides the fact I wanted to rub it in Paulina's face when we won" he said smiling

"so is it just care's about me"

"nope I-I love you" he said

"you do, I- I love y-you t-too" she said in shock

**downstairs **

"go up tucker she's in her room with that Fenton kid" said her mum

"his name is danny" he said running up when he got there he opened the door then quickly got out his PDA and started taking pictures of the two teens making out then he ran out and back home to put them on that website.

**Next day **

Sam and danny were now officially a couple and on their way to school as they walked trough the doors everyone was collecting bets when they saw the couple they immediately stopped and started chanting 'lovebirds lovebirds' over and over again

"what is going on" then someone told them and they stormed to tucker and surrounded him

"hi guys what's up" he said to the angry teens you could tell danny was angry his eyes were glowing green

"you know what's up you put pictures of us on the internet" said sam

"well it had to get out some way"

"so you chose to embarrass us take them off that website or you get an ecto blast" said danny

"ok, ok I'll take them off" and he ran too the computer suite

"I hate when he does that" said danny

"I bet he has that talent show thing on there as well" said sam

"he can keep that on there to remind people we have talent" said danny

"I agree" and they walked off towards class hand-in-hand.

**Brill eh I know I know fantastic I'm proud of it, anyway we have now got idea what imp going to do for the next chapter of 'meeting your hero' I also I am currently trying to write a poem for save danny phantom but I'm not that good with rhymes.**

DANNY: who says we stuff tucker in a locker

SAM: yeah lets it'll be fun (advance on tucker)

TUCKER: HEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (insert locker door shutting noise here and muffled let me out noises as well)

BLACKGEM: keep him in it's almost quiet, you could have gagged him first

DANNY: we tried, he bit me (him now rubbing his hand)

SAM: awwwww poor Danny lets go rinse it under cold water (now running into the kitchen)

BLACKGEM: I hearing make out noises WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT IN MY HOUSE ya little nasties, (insert sighing here) someone help me please

TUCKER: LET ME OUT.

BLACKGEM: NO

TABS: why wasn't I in this, I could win a talent show easy


	3. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
